Días de Angustias
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: Que pasaría, si la chica que amas. resulta ser una desconocida. Que pasaría si esa chica te guíe hasta tu pasado. Uno que tu nisiquiera imaginaste.(?) Sasuke Uchiha la vivió. UA (Universo Alterno)
1. Exordio

**Titulo:** Días de angustia .

 **Género** : Angust Misterio.

 **Extensión del escrito:** 4-6 Capítulos.

 **Personajes principales:** Sakura»Sasuke.

 **Ubicación:** Universo Alterno.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un prólogo y habrá un ligero OoC

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Exordio**

Miles de personas mueren al año en muchos países, ya sea hambre, violaciones, asesinatos, suicidios, pestes. Miles de estos ni siquiera ven la luz de un nuevo día, pues mueren dormidos u son apenas tan pequeños que ni siquiera pudieran considerase que existen. Es una triste realidad una que quizás nunca pasa desapercibida en la vida de las personas, que con su ajetreada rutina; tiene tiempo para lamentar, a pesar de tener problemas.

"Un terrible accidente automovilístico, causó la muerte de 4 personas y dos heridos"── Título un periódico de Japón.

Un extraño accidente, de auto acabó con la vida de esas personas; quizás inocentes de las circunstancias desfavorable de la vida, un momento equivocado, una mala decisión. En una cama del hospital del centro de la ciudad, una chica de cabellos rosados que tenia laceraciones en sus brazos, piernas y rodillas reposaba en coma en aquella habitación donde solo estaba ella y un azabache de ojos negros, quien venía con una chaqueta gris.

── ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?

Aunque no estuvo en aquella noche, sentía desesperación y humillación a la vez, la única persona que creyó en él, estaba allí en una cama del hospital. Aquella que le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, y de poder ver más allá de lo que demostraba en su apariencia. Una persona que llena de placidez y gozo daba paso a una beldad y agraciada alma. Era raro, no se habían presentados sus padre, quienes son lo primero que lo hacen. Pero ella se había mudado hace unos pocos meses.

── ¿Usted es familiar cercano de ella?

Una enfermera apenas se había acercado, sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos; tanto como las fosas de las marinas. Él incapacitado por la situación babeaba como si fuese un bebe, y no era para tanto desde que se había enterado hacía ya unas horas del accidente vino de inmediato a verla.

── Soy su amigo

Ella estaba sorprendida pues era la única persona que se fue a reportar. Ni sus padres, ni ningún familiar suyo. Pero leyendo su expediente, notó un error en una parte… Había algunas tachaduras, y había sido eliminado algunas cosas de ella. Además pareciera que estuviese protegiendo algo.

── La señorita Sakura Haruno.

Dijo ella buscando en aquel expediente tan extraño, y tachado. El azabache al escuchar ese nombre, miró raro a la enfermera en búsqueda de que se hubiese equivocado. Pero al ver que ella tenía un semblante serio causo en él una sensación de inseguridad y preocupación.

── Ella se llama Aruka Onurah de la cuidad de Tokio.

En su tono se hallaba en discordia, mezclada con ira. Como era que aquella muchacha a quien conoció, tuviese otro nombre. Por cariño le decia Aru. Ella contuvo las ganas de reprenderlo pero al ver la situación en la que estaba ella se detuvo, respiro y luego rio un poco, cosa que causo una afluente sensación en aquel chico. Reviso una vez más y solo dijo en un tono sarcástico:

── Menos mal que eres su amigo, ella es de Akita.

Eso ya era extraño, primero un nombre falso ahora una ciudad falsa. En ese momento llegaron unos policías, pero no eran unos policías cualquieras, comunes y corrientes; sino que era de la inteligencia secreta de Japón. Se ubicaron cerca de la entrada y empezaron a hacer preguntas acerca de ella. Notaron que estaba allí y le pidieron amablemente que se retirara, así que salió por aquella puerta; pero se quedó cerca del panorama que había permanecido media abierta. Entonces se acercó a oír más acerca de ella

── La chica es fundamental en el caso.

"¿Caso?, ¿Qué caso?, ¿quizá pasaba algo con ella?", los policías se dieron cuenta que alguien les oía por ello cerraron la puerta causando un recelo en aquella situación tan agobiante y rara. "¿Qué podía hacer?"

Salió de allí con sus pensamientos, meditando en aquel escenario, su casa quedaba en un bosque, de modo que caminó por el recordando todo lo que oyó. Seguía pensante hasta que llego a su residencia, un hombre que cortaba leña y tenía una botella de Whisky, apenas abierta lo miraba con algo de ira.

── Llegas tardes ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!

Aquel hombre, estaba furioso. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y no había aparecido, él le respondió "que había que salido a hacer un trabajo de la escuela y se había tardado".

Entro sólo por aquella puerta subió y se encerró en su habitación. Desde que llegaba a su hogar era así todo el tiempo. Eso comenzó desde la muerte de su hermano itachi en un accidente automovilístico.

Para colmo su madre al enterarse de lo ocurrido quedó paralitica, pero de forma extraña pues ella era un persona muy saludable algo que hacía sospechar de aquel hombre.

La enfermedad de su madre empeoraba cada día mas así como la actitud de aquella persona. Aunque nunca se explico él mismo el porqué de su enfermedad repentina y abrupta siempre tenía la esperanza de que ella volviese en sí. Estaba recostada en aquella silla siempre, no podía mover; ni sus ojos, ni su cuerpo, ni hablar.

Aquel individuo se desesperaba al ver la actitud de aquel chico, pues le causaba ganas de matarlo. Pero se contenía al recordar a la mujer por la que aún vivía allí.

── Cariño perdóname otra vez, aunque me esfuerce aún no logro llegar a él.

Siempre se cuestionaba su propia actitud, aunque no quería expresarse así jamás podía evitarlo. Debía tratar de llevar las cosas en paz. En aquella habitación oscura al final de aquel pasillo intrínseco. Un chico lloraba sentado cerca de su cama, en aquel paradero fosco. Se preguntaba por que esas cosas sólo le ocurrían a él. Si no hubiese tenido padres quizás su vida hubiese sido mejor. Su dolor incesante aumentaba cada vez que especulaba en aquel asunto

── ¡¿Por qué me pasa estas cosas a mí?!

Su vaivén de desesperación e insoluble angustia hacia que se despojaba la cabeza y se quisiera arrancar sus cabellos. Su situación era terrible, abrumadora. Pero quizás no sea tan mala comparada con otras. Aunque era pavoroso, siempre que terminaba en romper en sollozos agudos quedaba dormido profundamente. El tiempo pasaba y sus ojos rojizos después de desahogarse quedaban marcados por la necesidad aliviar las penas, de modo que se fue a bañarse para evitar que se notara.

Ya eran las 9:00 de la noche, así que bajo a comer y tratar de no discutir cómo cada noche lo hacía con ese ogro del demonio, que el mismo infierno le mandó a hacerle pagar el error de no haber podido evitar aquel fatal accidente, su actitud se debía por muchas cuestiones y diversos problemas. Al bajar se topó con él, quien denotaba que estaba esperándolo un poco pasado de copas y ebrio en sí. Venía caminando hacía él viendo aquellos ojos rojos.

── Porque rayos lloras── Decia haciendo una rutina de todo un bebedor (Hip, hip) ── A caso no eres hombre, los hombre no lloran. Ojalá tu hermano estuviese vivo, no pasara esto.

Él se irrito, se armo de valor y busco fuerzas de donde nunca la encontró. Se paró enfrente del. Su cólera estaba justificada él jamás hizo nada para causar ese accidente aún así pensaba que pudo haberlo evitado, aunque no podía dar vuelta atrás decidió enfrentar algunos de sus demonios y dar por fin una respuesta aquel hombre intimidante.

── ¡Yo no soy como mi hermano!── Grito a todo pulmón envuelto en ira── No me compares.

Ese desgraciado por alma llevada al diablo y vendida a sus esclavos tomo la botella y la partió contra su cabeza, el joven cayó inconsciente al piso. En su rutina de azorado camino hacía su cuarto a dormir pues no quería verlo más a él. Todo aquel alboroto no se escucho más allá de aquella casa que estaba cerca de un bosque.

Todo quedó en un sublime silencio mortal, él estuvo inconsciente unas cuantas horas. En sus sueños sentía que alguien lo perseguía y trataba de matarlo, tenía apariencia de un cazador que tenía una escopeta, y un can que lo ayudaba a rastrear, en su bata que aparentemente cargaba a penas se distinguía un logo amarillo con la primera iníciales AC.

Despertó antes de que saliera el alba y de mañana se levantó y se fue. Eran las 4:00 de la mañana cuando salió por el camino albino de aquella zona, que de paraíso no tenía nada.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, por horas hasta que llegó al centro de aquella ciudad. Ya eran la 7:30 del día. En su mente desvariaba en aquellos momentos que hacer, solo atino a ir al hospital donde se encontraba Sakura a visitar. Llegó y todavía estaba en coma, pudo notar que había unos guardias en las cercanías de su habitación se asomo por la ventana, y notó que en el otro edificio la vigilaba dando entender que había algo más que ocultaba ella. Una chica quizás una muy popular, amada por todos. Pero también notó que tenía un respirador artificial. Algo había ocurrido, había cerca de aquella ventana unos vidrios pequeños rotos; dando a juzgar que sucedió un evento en esa noche.

En aquel momento escuchó, una conversación de una enfermera y unos de los guardias.── Ellos volverán otra vez, será mejor que se la lleven a otro lugar── la voz de aquella señorita denotaba preocupación.

"¿Quienes volverán?", "¿Que fue lo que pasó anoche?", esa eran las preguntas que rondaban en ese momento, pero no era todo. Había más.

── Aún no es tiempo, esperemos unos días tenemos esperar que se mejore── intervino un doctor──, dame una semana para estabilizarla.

Aún ellos discutían cuando llegó el inspector en jefe de la policía "secreta", aunque se suponía que eran los mejores. Era una fachada, todos sabían que ocultaba algo, porque para ser secreta, paseaban a la luz del día. Todo era confuso en esos momentos.

Así que decido averiguar que era todo lo que pasaba, en esos instantes. De modo que salió de allí, y fue rumbo al banco de la ciudad.

Pasó por una plaza donde algunos niños jugaban tranquilamente y en paz y sus padre feliz y su corazón se llenó de desconsuelo "Cuando mis padres me tratarían así", aquella alegre escena le hizo soltar algunas lágrimas, paso por un orfanato y algo le recordó a un lugar, le llegó una escena retrospectiva de tres niños jugando alegremente. Curiosamente esto pasaba muy a menudo desde que cumplió 18 años de edad. Trató de liberar aquellos recuerdos comprimidos sin éxitos algunos. Su rumbo lo guio a donde necesitaba ir.

Llegó al banco entrando veía gente feliz, trabajando alegre. Pero nunca se saben en que momento se puede perder todo. En la cuidad el siempre veía y sabia por las estadísticas que era probable que robasen un banco una vez al día. Asimismo ocupo su mente en el objetivo con que fue a ese lugar. Paso por la cajera y esta la llevó a la oficina del gerente.

Después de espera unos momentos un individuo bien arreglado venia hacia él quien solo pensaba en la suerte que tenían dichas personas de ser felices y el tristemente amargado. Su sonrisa la odiaba, sentía que odiaba en ese momento toda gente feliz en la vida, mismamente con la su actitud característica fue directo al grano.

── Vengo a tomar parte de mi herencia de mi Padre y Madre.

Aquel empresario meditó y luego sonrió. Fue a los archivos y busco en los libretos diarios de cuentas de los usuarios de banco hasta llegar a la letra "U" buscó unos papeles y notó un archivo. Era el del complejo Uchiha.

── Veamos, Sasuke Uchiha mayor de edad. Hijo del Difunto Fugaku Uchiha y Mitoko de Uchiha.

Él soltó una gota, pues aunque su padre lo había tratado mal, desde que murió junto a itachi, su padrastro y hermano de su padre empezó a tratarlo peor que él y siempre lo culpaba por aquel accidente tan desastroso. Esos recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente.

El gerente le transfirió todo el dinero a una cuenta que se había creado recientemente. Salió de allí con una idea en mente.

Su objetivo saber más acerca de aquella misteriosa alma que creyó en el. Se dispuso a ir a aquel lugar donde obtendría las repuestas a sus preguntas.

Quizás la hallaría pero quizás no, valía la pena intentarlo. Camino hasta el metro de la cuidad que lo conduciría a Akita. Mientras esperaba la gente pasaba distraída por las situaciones de aquella agitada cuidad sin saber lo podía avecinarse muy pronto contra la vida de la humanidad.

Continuará…


	2. La busqueda

Capitulo 1: la Búsqueda.

Vergara tristeza embargadora y silenciosa de tú alma caprichosa, ¿Cómo quisiera descubrirla? Tú ojos de embargadora desolación hacen a mi alma un caudal con trance y rumbo fijo cual único destino ere tú.

Había pasado unos instantes desde que el joven azabache, se había decidido a aventurarse en aquella misma hora y día a encontrar el pasado de aquella joven misteriosa, la intriga lo invadía y la angustia desoladora de saber lo que pasaría con ella le daba pésame a su actitud.

El viaje a aquella ciudad duraba unas 6 horas, salió a la 1:30 de la tarde, y su recorrido parecía durar una eternidad, dulce eternidad. Los pintorescos colores de aquellos paisajes, y sus matices oleados, de suaves y persistentes tonos eran agraciados de día y tenebroso y lúgubre de noche, la cual cayó tan rápido que ni siquiera notó que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

── Última parada Akita.

Anunciaba el chequeador de boletos de aquel tren bala. Estos eran el orgullo de Japón y el continente Asiático. La afable noche había caído y con ella, las malas vibras del oscuro paisaje que ahora rondaba en el ambiente sombrío y de aspecto tenebroso. Al parecer eran las 9 pm, pero no había nadie en aquella ciudad. Algo extraño, muy extraño. Una ciudad concurrida tanto de día como de noche, guardaba un misterio tan grande como el pasado inexplicable de esa joven.

Salió de allí a paso rápido y por los callejones se notaban personas escondidas en ellos, sus ojos rojos y tenebroso lo asechaban, cada vez aumentaba mas el desconcierto y el temor del azabache quien solo atinaba a estar calmado y esperar lo peor. Aquellas calles lúgubres tendía a ser encuentro de tipo sexual, prostitutas, la baja vida de la cuidad. Pero no había nada allí. Las mafias que tanto hacían de Akita un lugar de tipo extremadamente peligroso de noche, ni sombra de ellas estaba. Los parajes nocturnos y bares de diversión para mayores con problemas de relaciones y el amor estaban cerrados apenas tempranas horas.

Sus pensamientos profundos sobre aquella situación desconsoladora y aterradora eran que "Algo andaba mal", nada lejos de la verdad. Una sombra pasó por su lado derecho, él volteo y giró y no había nadie. Camino unos pasos más adelante, pasando por un puente. Allí vio al mar y aquella brisa que lo acompañaba desde aquel momento en que salió seguía latiendo un duro pesar en aquella situación.

De pronto se escucho unos cuervos que volaron cerca del y una voz desde ellos le decia: "Las sombras son luz, la luz oscuridad" esas palabras insonoras e inaudibles que se creyó escuchar de aquellos cuervos nocturnos, erizo la piel de azabache. Camino hacia el sur sin rumbo fijo buscando un hotel donde pasar la noche. Las pisadas de él hacían eco en el aire frio, y de nuevo una sombra cruzo por su izquierda. Ya era raro que pasara dos veces seguidas, así que sospecho que alguien lo seguía caminó rápido bajo aquella neblina que se presentó de repente y sin previo aviso que hizo aún más aumentar aquel afán a que llamamos miedo, su corazón empezaba a agitarse rápidamente y sus pelo erizados de punta a punta daba prueba de ello.

── Quédate quieto, no hables── Una persona tapó su boca y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio── Es un lugar peligroso sígueme.

Aquel sujeto encapuchado aunque extraño que pareciera, le inspiraba confianza. Por alguna razón. Subieron por una escalera de emergencia y empezaron a caminaron por los tejados de las casas, al parecer el método más extraño resultaba el mas practico, saltaron esos techos en aquella neblina que se hacía tan espesa, él por un momento sintió que se había perdido, pues caminaba y saltaba por unos instantes hasta que llegaron a una bodega abandonada que hizo despejar aquella neblina contrastando su color oscuro verdusco con aquel blanco.

── Es bueno verte de nuevo Sasuke.

Ese sujeto ahora parecía conocerlo desde antes. Pero él aún no recordaba quien era. Se sentaron y tomaron café. Las condiciones de aquel lugar no eran exactamente las adecuadas para un hogar en buenas condiciones. Aun así saco aquel exquisito olor a café de una pequeña cocina y con sus ganas no se aguantó a preguntar:

── ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?

Aquel sujeto solo sonrío y respiro pesadamente ── ¿No te acuerdas hermano? Nosotros somos huérfanos y crecimos en un orfanato del centro de Akita

Decir que estaba confundido, era poco para su impresión poco notable; la palabra correcta seria que estaba en shock. Aún no salía de aquella impresión, primero estaba en una bodega donde abundas unas ratas inmundas y había desechos tóxicos por doquier, segundo con un tipo loco que trato de secuéstralo y quizás violarlo (?)

── Veo que no me crees── el personaje que apenas se distingan de él sus ojos azules y mechones amarillos se acerco a él y le subió la manga del abrigo dejando su muñeca expuesta── Código DARKAI

Dijo él al aire y de pronto en su muñeca apareció un código de barras, con el nombre mencionado y el numero 3. Eso hizo que él comenzara a dudar en serias proporciones. De nuevo sonrío y se quito su capucha.

── ¿Quién eres?

Aquel chico solo le dio un periódico, que titulaba: "Orfanato se quema y mueren 250 niños, ningún sobreviviente" ── ¿Qué es esto?

Su pregunta estaba justificada, y sin dudas alguna era una excelente interrogante, se dio de cuenta; que cada vez se ponía más raro esto, vino a investigar el pasado de aquella chica y se encontró con él suyo.

── ACSIS

Su ansiedad incremento y su paciencia comenzaba a desembocarse en un trance sin rumbo── ¿Qué es ACSIS?

── Esa es la pregunta correcta aquí── el empezó a buscar algo y luego salió por la puerta de la bodega── y tú debes buscar la repuesta, ah por cierto me llamo Naruto.

La noche cálidamente fría difería con la imagen de aquel lugar siniestro, caminó rápido saliendo de aquella bodega y llegó aún hotel, donde se residencio por esa noche. La única persona allí era él, todos los cuartos estaban vacios parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Se acostó en la cama y se puso a detallar el recorte de periódico con una lupa, y leyó la leyenda de aquella noticia.

"Ayer en medio de la noche comenzó un incendio en el orfanato central de Akita, el incendio comenzó por una colilla de cigarro y una fuga de gas.

Murieron 250 niños 20 adultos, no hubo sobrevivientes. Se declara el hecho como un accidente mortal que cobró la vida de invaluables almas. Paz a su almas"

"¿Que tiene que ver esto conmigo?" pensaba él azabache cuando detalló mas la fotografía se dio de cuenta de algo impactante, estaba él, el rubio y su amiga en la fotografía con muchas quemaduras y muertos.

── ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

El temor se apoderó de él, sabía que estaba muerto pues la fotografía lo confirmó; en su mente rondaba muchas preguntas y un misterio más profundo se agudizaba aún más. Decidió dormir un poco y aunque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo raro que vivió ese día. Sus pesados parpados caían al pasar del tiempo y comenzado el alba pudo descansar. Ya por la ventana de aquella recámara entraba los tenues rayitos de sol indicando que ya era hora de levantarse y el chico aún en brazos de Morfeo meditaba en sus sueños.

"Caminaba por pasillo, habiendo salido de una sala de hospital. Luego se encontró con un hombre de misteriosa apariencia que tenía una sonrisa macabra, y empezó a llorar. Luego llegó a una zona boscosa donde abundaba vegetación y fauna silvestre, iba corriendo y lo perseguía un cazador descorazonado, quien traía a un perro. Sus ladridos infernales solo hacían que él llorará más aún.

Su corazón latía acelerado, y el ambiente frio daba paso a contraste oscuro de aquel lugar, su respiración salía humo blanco del frio que hacía en aquel lugar, corría descalzo en bata de laboratorio corría sin razón. Pero sabía que si lo atrapaban seria su último día.

── ¡Sasuke!

El chico despertó sudando de aquel fatídico sueño, menos mal que fue solo eso. Se levanto y se baño, tomo el recorte de periódico y bajo a la recepción, allí estaba él chaperón y el botones. Al igual que la gente transitaba por allí alegremente. Todo era extraño aquella noche todo parecía un cementerio y hoy en ese día de mañana todo era normal.

Salió sin prestarle mucha atención aquel perturbador escenario. Que le erizaba el pelo de solo pensar en aquella situación en que vivió desde que llegó. Camino y la gente por las calles abundaban como piedras en el mar. Siguió su camino hasta que llegó al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el orfanato. Era raro a medidas que se acercaba aún mas se notaba el paso de los años, como si nadie jamás hubiese pasado por allí. Llegó a las ruinas de aquel sitio y empezó a registrar los escombros, que a pesar de los años aún se mantenía de pie la estructura. Camino y se adentro mas cuando se acercó a unos de los cuartos tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de aquel lugar, un recuerdo que lo incluía a él a Naruto y Sakura jugando juntos alegremente con unos oso de peluches. Se acerco más a la habitación y notó en el suelo un oso quemado que le faltaba un brazo y las piernas. Traía una nota gravada por detrás: "Nunca olvides tu raíces, La luz es oscuridad y la oscuridad es luz" "Esas palabras de nuevo" pensaba él. Ahora comprendía que tenían un significado muy profundo y debía averiguar que era y porque era algo tan contradictorio.

Camino un poco mas y llegó a donde se suponía que estaba la dirección del orfanato, haber que podía encontrar. El lugar estaba como si nunca hubiese sido tocado, como si nadie hubiese pasado por allí. Notó en lo que era el escritorio, o lo que quedaba de él unas cenizas polvorientas y adentro de ellas un cofre de acero. Cuando fue a tocarlo, lo sintió caliente como si el incendio hubiese sido ayer mismo.

Abrió el cofre y encontró unos papeles, y una nota. Los papeles hablaban acerca de un lugar en las colinas viejas donde se encontraba antes el cementerio viejo de aquella zona. Una ubicación fuera de la ciudad, la nota decia:

"Si lees esto, sabrás tú pasado, tú presente y tú futuro" Atte. ACSIS

El coraje que inundó al pobre era comparable a la ira de dios, tan profundo y desolador. Así que decidió ir a ese bosque a ver que podía averiguar, ahora todo se complicaba más aún de lo que pensaba. Al parecer se encontraría frente a frente con su destino.

Buscó las estadías de todas aquellas personas de nombre "Sakura Haruno", y sus posibles paraderos para ello fue a la oficina de aquella zona donde estaban los registros de los últimos años, donde recurren todos para buscar información "la biblioteca", así que se adentró aquella pilas de periódicos viejos y revisiones de revistas de internet con lo que buscaba.

── "Sakura Haruno 260 resultados" esto sí que va durar mucho.

De modo que se puso a investigar más en sus características, y su búsqueda se redujo a 10, encontró en algunos reportes 5 que le llamaron la atención.

── "Chica presencia el asesinatos de sus padres, se cree presuntamente que fueron los Yakuza" ── la leyenda seguía diciendo── "Una joven de unos 10 años presencia la muerte de sus padres a manos de sicarios asueldo de los Yakuza, los policías investigan en combinación de la policía secreta estadal de Japón el caso"

"¿La policía estadal?, ¿Otra vez?" él estaba ahora más seguro que ellos tenían algo más que ver ahondo mas en otro acontecimiento relatado 5 años después.

── "Chica violada presuntamente por su tío a quien después asesino"── Siguió leyendo── "Una Joven de 15 años de edad sufría desesperadamente por los constantes abusos sexuales que vivió 5 años seguidos por su tío quien se hizo cargo de ella después de la muerte de su padres, después de tantos años decidió asesinarlo a sangre fría descuartizándolo y quemando la casa en donde vivió todo sus angustias. La policía estadal y la secreta quienes llevaban el caso la Absolvieron de los cargos de Homicidio en primer grado premeditado. Sera puesta en libertad"

Eso hizo que se sintiera impotente por no hacer nada por ella. Reviso otro reporte que estaba allí y este lo conmocionó mucho.

── "Chica muere al caer por un precipito de unos 70 metros de altura en un fatal accidente de motos en donde iba acompañada por su novio"── La leyenda de la reseña seguía diciendo── "El novio quedó en la carretera tras desviarse por evitar un auto, por lo que la moto rodó por el piso dejando al piloto en el suelo y la copiloto cayó por el precipicio al rodar mas por el barranco. El chico se suicido al saber que por su culpa murió ella. El cuerpo fue llevado el estado general de Japón donde se realizarían investigaciones sobre las posibles causas de muerte en aquel accidente."

Ella había muerto, pero como si estaba allá en aquella zona, aquel día, aquel hospital. Sus dudas acrecieron igual que sus temores. Pues su "amigo" supuesto de la infancia y ella eran parte de eso que mismo llamó y describió como ACSIS. Ahora debía hallar respuestas confiables y de forma rápido. Así que recordó aquella invitación misteriosa.

"Si lees esto, sabrás tú pasado, tú presente y tú futuro" Atte. ACSIS

Empezó a caminar, salió de la biblioteca y por ese camino preponderante de colinas, y valles hasta llegar a una zona boscosa y en donde la carretera se unía con la vegetación silvestre dando la apariencia de que jamás hubiese transitando por allí desde hace unos 18 años. Se adentró un poco más a esa jungla espesa, en el vía encontró un claro. En donde estaba unas ruinas de un pequeño laboratorio con las siglas ACSIS.

"Sistema de Investigación de lo Sobrenatural, Catastrófico y Apocalíptico" por sus siglas en ingles, tanto estaba concentrado en aquello que había descubierto que no se dio cuenta que empezó a llover. Él se acercó aquellas ruinas en busca de refugios, empezó a relampaguear, los nubarrones de aquel día eran oscuros y griseases presagios de una terrible tormenta.

Caminó por aquel desolador lugar y se topo con algunas camas de hospital que tenían amarres y a él vino un recuerdo de un niño de ojos negros amarrado, a esa camilla de acero frio. Y como reaccionó ante una inyección, algo increíble cómo podía verlo si él estaba inconsciente. En ese instante notó un aparato más o menos en buen estado, se acercó al artefacto y lo encendió. El proyecto un holograma:

"Estado de paciente: Muerto.

Nombre: Sasuke

Edad: 5 años.

Iniciando secuencia de activación N°3 del proyecto Angustia."

Esta se corto y se no encendió más. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, tenía ganas matar a quien hizo esto. Empezó a llorar y entre sollozos a gritar.

── ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!...

Sus gritos desesperantes solo traían a él, desolación y amargura. Sus llantos eran comparables a las lagrimas derramas en aquella tormenta salada de aquel día. Ahora él también había estado muerto, sus temores internos y sus demonios se alborotaron. Una voz procedente del interior se hizo presente

── Sasuke Uchiha, te estaba esperando.

La voz provenida del inspector en jefe de la policía secreta del estado general de Japón. Este lo rodeo con muchos hombre que tenían abrigos largos y negros en su espalda tenían el sello "ACSIS", su pantalón en su parte baja izquierda justo cerca de cintura, una pistola de calibre 50 con silenciadores, eso hombres no jugaban y su deseo u objetivo "él".

El ambiente se tenso mucho── ¿Tú querías respuesta?, ven conmigo.

Él se negó ante aquella propuesta y una cara de disgusto se hizo presente aquella persona de ojos chatos pelo blanco sombrero de negro y abrigo del mismo tono. Sacó su arma y le apunto.

── Haz investigado mucho, y creemos que ya sabes algo. Algo que no debiste saber, de los tres eras el único que podríamos controlar sin muchos problemas para la operación. Pero parece que no me dejas opción.

La rigidez en el ambiente se acrecentaba cada vez más en aquel momento. De sus ojos salían sangre por la desesperación. Trató de defenderse, pero en ese momento. Recibió un tiro en su cabeza que perforó su cráneo dejando caer en el suelo.

── Tú vienes conmigo, vivo o muerto── hizo señas de que recogieran el cuerpo── Eres importante en este proyecto.

Continuará…


	3. ACSIS

Capitulo 3: ACSIS

La tempestad vacía y larga acababa en pequeñas gota de agua y diminutas esperanzas de salir de aquella situación tan rara, extraña no queda palabras para describirla. Su caudal de emociones estaba justificado. Su muerte arbitraria nunca hizo nada que pudiera causarla, sino ayudar a la chica que tanto lo auxilió a él a salir adelante.

En una pequeña sala de operaciones estaba él recostado en una camilla de acero, el dulce frio aquella pieza metálica incomodaba al joven que se encontraba allí, desde las ventana de arriba estaban observándolo los doctores y enfrente del una aguja de unos 2 metros de largo, y delgada de unos pequeños milímetros, estaba en su frente a punto de perforarlo y sin anestesia.

En ese mismo punto, una perforación realizada por un impacto de bala que recién estaba allí. Sus ojos apenas despertaba de aquella ida al más allá y su vuelta al mundo de los vivos. No se explicaba cómo es que estaba activo si él mismo hace rato había recibido un disparo en su frente un que acabaría con la vida de cualquiera, pero a él no. Quiso desatarse pero era imposible

── ¿Cuánto tiempo Sasuke?

Aquella voz resonaba en su cabeza como redoblantes de oscuros recuerdo. Un doctor de ojos amarillos, su cara pálida y su lengua morada junto a su pelo negro, daba el aspecto de una serpiente. Él venía con un traje de doctor, y acompaño por él mismo sujeto de cabello blanco que lo había matado.

── Orochimaru, crees que podríamos recuperarlo como a la otra

El sujeto ya mencionado solo se acercó a él azabache y toco su cara. El peli ámbar se resistía a todo lo que trataban de hacerle.

── Kukuruku, inspector general Kakashi no creo que sean un problema como el sujeto de prueba numero uno.

Él puso una cara de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre── Ni me lo recuerde, puede proseguir yo iré al cafetín.

Aquella situación estaba preocupando aquel chico, que no sabía que le iban a hacer. Desde un punto en aquella puerta se veía unos mechones amarillos y una capucha que delataban la presencia de un chico conocido por él. De repente rodó por el suelo una pelota que cayó una hacia al el lado izquierdo y la otra al derecho al dividirse y adherirse a la pared causando un estallido que dejo por unos momentos sordo aquellas personas a su alrededor, incluyéndolo. De la puerta salió aquel joven quien le acertó un tiro a la cabeza del doctor, desatando aquel azabache.

── Sígueme, no tengo tiempo de explicarte.

Ellos corrían por los pasillos de aquella zona, pero se encontraron cerca de la salida al inspector una gran cantidad de sujetos

── No tienen escapatoria, ¡Ríndanse!

El rubio le pidió que se quedara cayado y no se desesperara que guardara la calma. Saco de su bolsillo dos granadas de humo y una aturdidora, y las lanzó.

── ¡Tapate los oídos! No te separes de mí.

Las granadas se activaron en cámara lenta, y ellos salieron poco a poco hacia una ventanilla de aquella zona cayendo en una especie de estacionamiento el cual tenía muchas H encerradas en círculos, corrieron hasta el borde para darse cuenta, que era una base flotante en el cielo con las siglas ACSIS. Arriesgándose se lanzaron al precipicio contra su voluntad pues era la única salida, empezaron a caer por aquel cielo blanco lleno de nubes, a pocos metros de tocar el suelo se disparó un paracaídas quien salvo su vida.

Aún agitados se levantaron rápido y se introdujeron al bosque por unos metros donde el rubio tenía una pequeña moto, en la cual utilizaron para huir y llegar a una zona más segura en una pequeña casa, un poco más lejos de allí cercana a un lago y una montaña que daba la impresión de tener muchos años teniendo frio y acompañando aquel escenario una flora verde y amarillenta que hacía sentir paz y serenidad en aquel joven.

Llegaron y se recostaron en los muebles de aquella casa, relajándose de aquella vivencia que casi altercaba con la vida de aquel chico. El rubio tenía un maletín con unos extraños diseños.

── ¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?

Él solo le recordó que él mismo le dio el empujón a investigar, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo en que llegase allí y por eso ya tenía todo preparado. Sacó del aquel maletín una laptop.

── Estuve durante años investigando acerca de ACSIS y su propósito con nosotros tres. Pero se necesita un código de 7 dígitos binarios para Desencriptarlo. Aún no halló ese dichoso código por más que lo intente.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Kakashi: "eras el más fácil de controlar y al único que no corría peligro de rebelarse" ── Código DARKAI, intentan con este.

── Claro debía ser tú código, pues eras el único que nunca sospecharía.

Ellos ingresaron aquel código y como sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando fue aceptado, se abrieron muchos archivos y el primero que tenia la base del proyecto fue reproducido.

"Bienvenido si está viendo esto tiene acceso a información confidencial ultra secreta del Estado General de Japón".── Una persona mayor de pelos blancos y traje de doctor hablaba, para colmo era el mismo del hospital donde estaba Sakura, era quien lo atendía a ella.

"Este es el proyecto angustia. Hace unos pocos años una persona de unos 270 años de edad fue encontrada muerta en las cercanías de la ciudad de Akita, un hombre común y corriente a simple vista. Cuando se hicieron las pruebas de autopsias se descubrió que su cerebro estaba muy desarrollado. Se hicieron análisis y las pruebas constataban la información y la teoría puesta en duda. Él hombre posea un IQ de más de 100₧ aún más que el promedio normal, y su examen también reveló que podía usar mas su cerebro, más que cualquiera. Podía usar el 97% a 100% del porcentaje normal que es 10%.

Estudios más profundos de aquel hombre reveló su pasado, la glándula del lóbulo superior izquierdo, en la zona de desesperación y tristeza; también llamada zona de sentimientos negativos estaba muy dañada psicológicamente dando a entender que había sufrido maltratos. Investigaciones hechas acerca del demostraron que sufrió abusos maltratos físicos desde pequeños. Tomando en base esas condiciones y toda la información revelada a través de aquellos datos se inicio el proyecto ANGUSTIA.

De modo que tomamos como conejillos de indias a un orfanato e hicimos muchas pruebas psicologías de muchos, y quienes podrían soportar todo el sufrimiento sin morir en el intento. Solo tres infantes respondieron favorablemente, de modo que comenzamos operaciones en ellos haciendo que tuviesen alucinaciones de que era perseguido, atacados y matados una y otra vez. Una tras otra durante 2 años, teníamos que ver por nosotros mismo si los resultados eran posibles, así que quemamos el orfanato.

Todos murieron, sin excepción. Llevamos esos tres niños a la parte de la morgue para hacerle la autopsia pero inesperadamente las neuronas que aún estaban psico-relacionándose entre sí causaron que estas reactivaran las demás partes y una zona en que nunca se creyó que tuviese una función. Esta zona olvidada por la ciencia se activo, haciendo que regenerase todas sus heridas y causando algo improbable: Resurrección de los muertos. Desde entonces no pueden morir, ya sea por causas naturales o provocadas. A excepción de que se les someta a una operación para destruir su cerebro, en caso de que se rebelen.

Ellos reaccionaron despertando de aquel sueño a que llamamos muerte, ya que como probaron nuestras teorías es solo una ilusión tal igual como la vida.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco y no sabía que hacer, era como si hubiesen borrado todas las instrucciones del cerebro. Así que aprovechamos a instruirlos para hacerlos súper-soldados capaces de vivir eternamente. El proyecto fue aprobado y para poder desarrollar sus posibles habilidades se les condenó literalmente a una vida de sufrimientos y angustias si dudar. Pareciera cruel, pero es por el bien de la humanidad"── ese fue el final de aquella cinta que narraba las atrocidades de aquellos hombres contra la vida.

Los demás videos narraban las atrocidades que hicieron aquellos chicos, incluso la vida de aquellos tres. Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos estaban allí…

── ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Grito Sasuke envuelto en ira por lo vio y escucho. Naruto lo vio muy extrañamente y solo negó diciendo "que era muy arriesgado, y que nada lograría". El hecho de enfrentarse a una Banda del gobierno con más de 10.000 mil agentes era peligroso. Siempre lo que tiene que ver con el gobierno es peligroso.

── No puedes hacer eso, además tienen a Sakura.

Él se confundió pues pensó que ellos eran "inmortales", pero su sonrisa cambio cuando supo que no era así.

── Pueden herir, matarte, pero si te operan el cerebro puedes morir. Es la única forma de que mueras.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la discordia abrumaba afectaba en aquel momento de sosiego al chico de ojos negro, no tenían idea de cómo salir de allí. Siguieron buscando en busca de algo que le diera una pista.

En eso tocaron la puerta, ellos nos esperaban a nadie. De modo que tomaron dos pistolas cada uno y se acercaron, Sasuke detrás de la puerta y Naruto delante de ella. Centímetros a centímetros empezaron a abrir la puerta dejando ver el rostro de alguien conocido.

── Hola sabía que los encontraría aquí.

Un peliblanco de abrigo largo y sonrisa perdida tapada siempre por los pliegues del cuello y la bufanda característica de este. Ellos solo apuntaron a su cien, el solo sonrió y solo dijo "Ángel guardián 7mo cielo" en la cara del rubio las incongruencias de aquel nombre le sonaban familiar. En eso vino un recuerdo fugaz cuando el mismo escapo.

"Un chico rubio de 12 años que estaba en la sala de operaciones amarrados y llorando exigía piedad. Los únicos en la habitación eran Orochimaru y Kakashi, en un extraño apagón de luz repentino de varias veces, se observaba a él golpeando al doctor y liberándolo. Dándole un collar que tenia la inscripción de Ángel Guardián del 7mo cielo.

── Yo siempre te cuidare desde el cielo y nunca te pasara nada"──. Después de ese flashazo de recuerdo solo se acerco a él con una lágrima y lloro. Kakashi lo tranquilizo como cual niño pequeño.

── Los he cuidado a los tres desde el cielo, literalmente para evitar que los encuentren y los hagan sufrir pero he fallado varias veces. Al único que pude proteger casi completamente fue a ti Naruto.

Entonces se sentaron a conversa y sobre que iba hacer. El inspector saco unos planos de toda la base secreta y algunas base aledañas.

──Escuchen bien este es el plan:

Durante años he trabajado para el estado General y la policía secreta con el fin de liberarlos a ustedes me ha tomado 18 años en poder llegar a donde estoy y poder tener todo en su justo lugar. He colocados explosivos en puntos específicos de la base flotante y las bases secretas conocidas de la organización. He puesto el blanco todos los candidatos y cabezas de ACSIS y han tenido aparatosos accidentes. Todos con la escusa de que el experimento los volvió loco y se suicidaron. Todos menos uno. La cabecilla de todo. Minato Namizake General en jefe, y líder de los Yakuza. El gobierno no tiene idea de que él se ha vuelto un corrupto que quiere vender los secretos de Japón y todo lo que esconde el cómo el proyecto Angustia. Sakura ha sido resguardada en el centro de la unidad flotante como medida de protección contra ustedes dos. Depende de nosotros.

Por eso tengo autorización de carácter divino de rescatarlos, y salvarlos del caos que ha vivido durante años.

Ellos asintieron toda la información y él solo se levantó── Vamos a rescatar a Sakura.

Se disponían para salir, recogieron todo, todo aquello que necesitaban al salir por esa puerta, una puerta que los llevaría a la libertad; se dieron cuenta que ese era solo un sueño, una fantasía que nunca se cumpliría, unos 50 hombres de ACSIS que tenían armas de doble cañon y silenciadores.

── Es bueno verte de nuevo Kakashi.

Aquella voz que provenía del interior de aquella multitud, era de un hombre de unos 35 años, pelinegro y voz susurrante.

── Orochimaru.

Continuara…


	4. El ocaso

Capitulo 4: El Ocaso

La vida es extraña, pero que se le hace, muchos quieren amor, poder y dinero. Esta historia, no es la excepción. Lionel

Los nubarrones se acercan a la fría vida de nuestros encarcelados. La tempestad ha invadido el ambiente, los temores se acrecientan desde el alba a la posición final del sol. Las palabras vanas resuenas en aquella celda de barrotes fríos e inhumanos, allí están 3 personas un rubio de unos 18 años de ojos azules, un pelinegro de la misma edad de ojos oscuros y un peli plateado de unos 32 años ojos negruzco.

── Vamos a rescatar a Sakura todo va a estar bien

El tono sarcástico del rubio que repetía una y otra vez, ya estaba causando irritación en los demás presos. Una mirada fría de Sasuke lo hizo callar, en ese momento llega a la prisión un pelinegro de ojos de filo de serpiente y otro de tez blanca, rubio de ojos azules.

── Pero que tenemos aquí a tres ineptos, buenos para nada que trataron de hacerse héroes y lo que pasó fue que quedaron como todos los buenos héroes, encarcelados y luego muertos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar a los tres mencionados, detrás del venía tomada de su mano, una chica de pelos rosados de ojos jades vacios. Era como si su personalidad, sus recuerdos hubiesen sido quedado vacios y sin remedios. Sasuke al notar verla así corrió hacia los barrotes.

── Maldito ¿Que le hiciste?

La furia corría por sus venas como sangre hirviendo que cambiaba su personalidad fría por una ventisca enfurecida de una tormenta del Caribe. En el rostro de aquel sujeto se dibujo una sonrisa.

── Solo digamos, que ella será mi eterna esposa.

Aquellos fonemas que salían de su boca, indignaron al pelinegro, ¿Su esposa?, acaso ¿Quien rayos le daba la autoridad?, Sasuke realmente no tenía idea de cómo liberarla se sentía impotente de poder hacer algo.

── Sakura

Su desesperación solo hizo que llorará por su anhelo, su querida y amada chica, Kakashi se acercó para poder consolarlo pero la risa descontrolada y maniática de Minato hacía solo enojar más a aquel chico.

── Y tú Naruto, puedes salir.

¿Puedes salir?, que iba a pasar, Naruto salió de allí con la cabeza baja. Sin decir nada se puso al lado de aquel sujeto.

── Parece que están sorprendido ¿cierto? Jamás le dijiste que yo era tú padre ¿Verdad?

Sus caras denotaban decepción, como sí los hubiese traicionados. Sus rostros ya hervían de rabia, aquel chico que jamás pensaron en traicionarlos. Acababa de hacerlo.

── Lo lamento chicos, pero no soporte tanto dolor y al enterarme de quien era mi padre, quise sentirme querido y amado, además de que pudiera estar orgulloso de mí.

Ambos salieron de allí, solo quedó Orochimaru. Quien solo mente los veía con placidez, su dolor. Sasuke tenía la cara llena de odio, mezclado con ira y angustia. Y empezaba a gritar como loco "Sakura, Sakura". Orochimaru se acercó para callarlo. Puso su cara cerca del rostro de chico quien tenía agarrado los barrotes con gran fuerza.

── Kukukuruku Sasuke.

Su sonrisa farsa llena de demencia alterada fue borrada por la tensión que sintió su cuello por el agarre del chico. Las manos del pelinegro estaba en su cuello que cada vez sentía más tensión y presión a medida que su agarre aumentaba. Su cabello negro empezó a levantarse en puntillas, cuando su rostro miró fijamente al doctor y en ellos se notaba una pupila negra y su iris rojo.

── Pagarás por haberle hecho esto a Sakura.

En ese mismo instante, una onda invisible destrozó los barrotes de Hierro macizo. Empujando al pelinegro contra la pared atravesando por un barrote el corazón, su cráneo destrozando su cerebro.

── Púdrete en el mismísimo infierno.

Su habla encolerizada y desdeñada hacia contrastar con su tranquila personalidad. Salieron de allí corriendo hasta donde se hallaba un grupo de 500 soldados de ACSIS armados hasta los dientes, pero en su encolerizada visión de tintes rojizos, un grito de ira los hizo retroceder. Juntos sus manos hacia enfrente apretando los puños, y empujándolos hacía atrás y luego hacía delante produjo una onda de impacto devastadora que destrozó los huesos de los soldados haciendo que estos empezara a desangrarse y empezar a morir. Sasuke quiera atacarlo mas pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

Caminaron por los pasillos asesinado a cualquiera que se le cruzará en el camino, Kakashi con un rifle y Sasuke con sus poder recién adquiridos. Llegaron al final donde estaba Minato junto a Naruto y Sakura a su lado. Eran los únicos que estaban presentes, Minato sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar pero las balas eran desviadas por los poderes mentales de Sasuke.

── Quieres jugar de la misma manera.

Minato sacó unos guantes y se quito la capa que lo protegía revelando un esqueleto de hierro, y que estaba fusionado a su cuerpo── Esto es lo que pude lograr a partir de tú datos── Decia el acercándose más y más.

Minato golpeo el suelo de hierro haciendo que este retumbara y mandando a volar al pelinegro quien había perdido el equilibrio, este cayó al suelo pero se levanto liberando una onda expansiva que iba arrancando todo a su paso. Naruto y Sakura a penas se podían sostener por tanto poder desplegado.

Sasuke aprovecho el desequilibrio que sufrió por unos instante Minato y se tele transportó detrás de él, con lo cual lo golpeo y lo mandó a volar al cielo donde reapareció. Poniendo su dedos índices y pulgares golpeo a una velocidad alucinante causando heridas leves pero que destrozaban los hueso y los fraccionaban en dos.

Entonces Jaló sus puños hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante creando un vacio de aire al igual que hace un impacto de bala en el esqueleto mecanizado de Minato haciendo que este se agrietara. Este cayó al suelo agrietándose y creando un cráter inmenso. Sasuke aterrizó de pie pero también tenía sus lesiones ya que ese impacto había causado daño en sus brazos.

Minato al verse acorralado solo fue por el punto débil de Sasuke. Sakura, quien aún estaba hipnotizada. Sacó una pistola de su pierna derecha que era la única que tenia si heridas ya que todo el impacto recibido había quebrado los huesos y todo el traje que había hecho.

── Detente o la mato.

Sus ojos aun rojos llenos de ira, se tuvieron que detener. Cambiaron por los ojos negros que lo caracterizaba, en la cara de Minato se dibujo una sonrisa. Dos guardias que aun quedaban en pie le pusieron unos grilletes de contención en los brazos.

── Te dije que morirías o yo te mataría.

Sonrió él nuevamente, para apuntar con su arma al centro de la cara de Sasuke entre sus cejas. Pero aquella arma era diferente, tenía un cañón doble, pero su abertura de disparo era cerrada muy pequeña.── Esta no es una bala normal, esto es una aguja perforadora de unos 20 cm, impulsada por plasma── aquella pistola era capaz de llegar a la zona negativa entre los lóbulos frontales y atravesarla para poder matarlo de una forma permanente, el pelinegro cerró los ojos esperando su muerte inminente.

── ¡Muere!

Su grito de maniaco fue el gatillo detonador de aquella arma de la cual salió aquel proyectil directo al centro del cráneo, ese proyectil que iba en cámara lenta se aproximaba cada vez más a Sasuke quien esperaba aquel final fatal, uno que terminaría con su vida y la posibilidad de poder ser feliz junto aquella chica, pero un borrón amarillo paso por su frente, cuando abrió los ojos notó a Naruto enfrente de él.

── Lo siento Sasuke. Sé feliz.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel chico antes de dejarse caer en el profundo sueño de la muerte, Su ira se incrementaba pero aquellos grilletes impedían que pudiera actuar.

── Un inútil bueno para nada que se interpuso en mi camino, ya será un estúpido menos en este mundo. ¡Esta vez no fallare!

Estaba a punto de jalar aquella gatillo que acabaría con la vida finalmente de el tormento del rubio cuando sintió en frio acero que perforaba el corazón de él. Una daga perforo del haciendo correr el espeso líquido carmesí. Detrás del una chica de cabellos rosado con una lagrimas en sus ojos asentaba su rostro en el hombro del hombre.

── Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke── Mientras perforaba más adentro── Esto es por Naruto── Aquella daga se introducía mas y mas cerca de su corazón── y ¡Esto es por mí desgraciado¡── el filo del arma atravesó el corazón saliendo del otro lado haciendo brotar la sangre precipitadamente.

Detrás de aquella escena salía Kakashi quien después de haber matado a los dos guardias liberó a Sasuke. Quien no dudo en correr hacia Sakura quien aun lloraba por la situación en la que se hallaba.

── Ya, ya── susurraba en forma tranquilizadora ──Ya todo pasó.

Se sentaron a ver la puesta de Sol desde el cielo que permitía ver aquella nave y olvidar penurias y los problemas que eran eternos y ya terminaban.

Algún tiempo después…

La brisa mañanera de que bajaba de las montañas alegraba los vistosos colores del campo primaveral de las afueras de Hong Kong. En una casa en las colinas del valle del emperador, una chica subía a su casa con lirios del campo y algunas frutas de gran sabor, venia vestida de un lindo kimono rosa adornada en su cabeza por dos trenzas de su hermoso cabello rosa que tenias unas flores de loto y sus ojos jade como la vegetación. En la sala su esposo de hacía ya dos meses tomaba el café y leía el periódico. Él un chico que tenía una falda azul y una camisa descubierta tradicional gris. Sus ojos negros como la noche, y su sonrisa cálida se levantaba para besa cariñosamente a la joven que luego se sentaban a disfrutar del desayuno.

En ese momento de Felicidad tocaron la puerta── Yo voy mi amor ──Dijo el pelinegro quien salió a ver quién era al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

── ¿Quién es amor? Ah… Eres tú.

Pasó y se sentaron en la mesa que ahora era de tres.

── Han pasado ya dos meses y todo fue desmantelado ACSIS ya no existe, se encargo del cuerpo de Minato fuera quemado, el gobierno cerro todo acerca de Angustia y borro todos los expedientes.

Aquellas palabras dirigidas por aquella persona fueron como un bálsamo consolador para aquella pareja de Jóvenes. Quienes celebraban el fin de los sus Días de Angustia.

──Así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

Ambos estaban felices por aquella información── Gracias por todo Kakashi ──Dijeron ambos al peli plata quien ya se retiraba.

Luego al atardecer que se adornaba como tonos rojizos bajaban a la cascada de la montaña, como era la costumbre ya para ellos con dos lirios y una rosa. Para visitar una tumba:

"Aquí yace Naruto, gran amigo y fiel hermano. Que lo dio todo por los suyos. Paz a su alma"

Ambos recordaban a su hermano quien lo protegió en el final y todo el tiempo que pudo.

Epílogo.

── El proyecto Angustia fue desmantelado, todo ACSIS y la policía secreta desacreditada.

Se tuvieron registros de unos 3 millones de niños torturados de la misma manera. Se destruyeron las bases secretas y todos los expedientes fueron quemados. Minato fue cremado y sus cenizas se mantienen encerradas por alguna razón. Dos personas que sobrevivieron a la masacre que se realizó en aquella prisión flotante están encarcelados uno en la Antártida en el otro en el pacifico norte.

Se descubrieron algunos animales que tenían genes modificados y fueron sacrificados, se cree que tenían que ver con el proyecto.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru nunca fue encontrado…

Fin del Epilogo…

── "la luz es oscuridad, y la oscuridad es luz". Nada es lo que parece…. Kukukuruku….

Espero que les haya gustado mi novela ligera por así decirlo, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, a todos aquellos que les gusto pueden comentar igualmente. Quiero desearles además suerte a los demás.


End file.
